


Smoke In The Mist

by aceofreaders (Kickasscookieeater)



Series: Weather [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, he's an angsty boy and I can easily imagine him standing in the rain, mentions Aaron Minyard, mentions Betsy Dobson, mentions Kevin Day, mentions Nicky Hemmick, this is mostly an introspective about Andrew kind of piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickasscookieeater/pseuds/aceofreaders
Summary: It seems to come from the cracks in the ground, oozing all the way up into Andrews skin, his hair, seeping into his brain and making fog of his mind. It’s hot and it’s damp and it’s barely there.It’s all rather inconvenient.There’s water stuck in his eyelashes. He blinks it away and it spills down his cheek. He wonders what that must feel like, when the waters not rain.---An Andrew Minyard introspective, in the rain with a cigarette.





	Smoke In The Mist

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction for 6 years, but it was one of those hot muggy days where it's not raining but it is. And you slowly start to soak the longer you're out in the mist and rain. I thought of the first line, and a few months later I just sort of wrote it. 
> 
> A great thanks to thealmostrhetoricalquestion (on tumblr and ao3) who read this for me, gave me the courage to post it, and helped me come up with a title. Other options were Misty McMist (mine) and Smoky McMist Misty Smoke Boi (hers, which I'm starting to regret not using).
> 
> I hope you like it :)

It seems to come from the cracks in the ground, oozing all the way up into Andrews skin, his hair, seeping into his brain and making fog of his mind. It’s hot and it’s damp and it’s barely there.

It’s all rather inconvenient.

Finally the cigarette he’s been trying to light for the past however long catches. He takes a drag, blows the smoke out slowly, watches it bleed into the grey air. He’s leaning against the Maserati and staring up at the roof. Today was not a day for feeling. If anything, Andrew thinks, he’s felt too much today already, the taste of someone else’s lips still burning his tongue with the nicotine. 

There’s water stuck in his eyelashes. He blinks it away and it spills down his cheek. He wonders what that must feel like, when the waters not rain. He wonders how long he’s been out here, didn’t care to check the time when he left. It must have been a while, to have been steeped in such slow dripping rain. He doesn’t care. 

From where he parked the Maserati after practice, he can see the window into the dorm in Fox Tower. Looking into it, it’s almost impossible to see inside at all through the thick mist of rain and heat. He thinks of Neil playing with numbers at the desk where he left him. Thinks of Kevin playing with Exy statistics in his room. Thinks of Nicky playing with his hair on the phone to Germany. Thinks of Aaron and stops. Takes a drag of the still burning cigarette. Thinks of Bee playing with the figurines on her shelf that have moved out of place. Remembers all the things he’s told her, all the things he’s refused to tell her. Holds up the cigarette and breathes in the smoke. 

Andrew sighs, and stops thinking for a while. The cigarette burns down almost to nothing before he remembers he’s supposed to smoke it. Instead he lets it fall to the ground to join the rain, nudges it with his boot. A shadow has moved past the dorm window inside before he realises he’s still looking into it. He wonders if it’s Neil, then sighs again and thinks that he really shouldn’t care. It’s just so out of character for him is the thing. Or it should be anyway.

Andrew isn’t stupid, and he stopped lying to himself somewhere between a hotel room floor and a racket swinging down. He just doesn’t like to know what he’s capable of feeling. That reality bothers him the way the things he was capable of doing never had. 

The shadow wasn’t Neil. Andrew knows this because Neil is leaning against the wall of Fox Tower. The rain seems to touch him the same way it does Andrew, and it’s possible Neil has been there for a little longer than Andrew realised. As Neil stares at him Andrew stares at the air surrounding Neil, the mist that settles around him like some kind of aura. There’s more water stuck in Andrews eyelashes, and as it slips down his face Andrew has a sinking feeling that one day he might know what it feels like when the water isn’t rain. 

Neil straightens, raises his eyebrow at Andrew, that smile he makes when he doesn’t know he’s doing it starting to show. Andrew pushes off the Maserati, takes in a lung full of that grey air that somehow fails to choke him, and goes to meet him.


End file.
